


untitled

by iorikus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dragons, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Mages, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, they're self-insert fantasy ocs that my friends and i made but let's not call it that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iorikus/pseuds/iorikus
Summary: oc drabble collection





	1. missed chance

**Author's Note:**

> i realized i can post original works on here so hi. take my dumbasses
> 
> miel is mine, kieryn belongs to my little brother and aderyn belongs to my bf

Kieryn watched as Miel paced the room, their shadowy cloak abandoned on a chair for once as their heeled boots clicked anxiously across the floor. This was possibly the most emotional Kieryn had ever seen the surly mage, and it would almost be amusing to witness if they hadn't been at it for fifteen minutes straight. He groaned and flopped forwards, stretching his arms out in front of him on the table.

"Why didn't I kiss him..." Miel muttered, their pacing getting faster, "why didn't I kiss him... oh my gods, Kieryn, _why_ didn't I kiss him?!"

"I don't know, crow-bait, but can you take your self-loathing somewhere else?" he responded, glowering up at them. "Hearing about how you want to eat my brother's face is _not_ something I had on my bucket list."

Miel shot Kieryn a dirty look at that, one hand twitching towards the satchel on their belt that held their favorite spellbook. Kieryn's bit back a shriek as he pushed away from the table, ready to duck underneath it for shelter. Who _knew_ what kinds of evil hexes Miel had stashed away in there?!

Fortunately for him, the mage only sighed and pinched the bridge of their nose. Kieryn swore he could see a vein tick on their forehead.

"I don't know why I even came to you for this," they grumbled, foot tapping with either irritation, anxiety, or some abominable mix of the two. "I think I would've had better luck asking your dog boy for advice."

Kieryn tipped his chair back, folding his arms behind his head and kicking his feet up on the table. Miel glared at the his boots like they were the cause of all their problems.

"Listen, edgelord, I dunno why you didn't lock lips with Ryn," he finally said, waving one hand dismissively, "but if it's because you're worried that he's not into you or whatever, then _newsflash, asshole,_ he's had the hots for you for, like, two months. Just _go for it_ next time." He paused. "Unless I'm there, at least. I don't feel like barfing anytime soon."

He watched as Miel's eyes narrowed in thought, their jaw working as they chewed the inside of their cheek. Finally they sighed, turning on their heal to grab their cloak before heading for the door. They paused in the doorway, tapping the frame with their nails.

"Thanks, by the way," they finally spit out, disappearing from the room before Kieryn could respond.


	2. unexpected savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miel gets a visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for posting these all at once i have no patience
> 
> miel is mine, "alysia"/elara belongs 2 my friend

A loud knock at Miel's door (more like a thud, actually) is the first thing to make him pause his ongoing necromancy studies and move away from his desk in several hours. He stands up, stretching not unlike a lethargic cat before going to answer it, grumbling to himself about how late it was and What could anyone possibly want from a hermit dark mage at this hour?

 

Upon opening the door he's greeted with the sight of a young girl on his front step -- maybe around his age, (surprisingly) a little shorter than him, obviously elven, and looking like she'd been to hell and back.

 

He ushers her inside with a mildly irritated hum, checking outside for any possible pursuers before shutting the door. He gestures to an old wood table with two chairs by it, indicating for her to sit while he gathers supplies from his desk.

 

"I heard you were the quiet type," she starts as soon as she's seated, "but I'm surprised you're not even asking what happened to me."

 

Cerulean and gold eyes flick to her briefly, carrying a look of vague disinterest before going back to the work at hand, "If it was my business, you would tell me. No point in asking questions I don't need to know the answers to."

 

The girl only smiles wryly at that, settling down with a soft sigh to wait.

 

It's not long before the mage has the first round supplies together, deciding to start with basic first aid while he figures out the more specific issues. He approaches her, pulling the other chair over to sit next to her and beginning to clean some of the more shallow wounds on her face and arms. He frowns at the large blood stain on her clothes, already having determined that it's obviously not hers. Once he has the basic care done, he gets up to put it away and start working on the more complex elixirs.

 

"I'm going to need you to tell me what exactly is wrong so I can mix the proper potions," he says, pulling out a small cauldron from under his desk (single-serve, only big enough to make one bottle's worth of anything).

 

"Ah..." the girl starts, a little slow as if she'd been in a daze, "magic depletion, inhaled smoke, and maybe some internal bruising..."

 

Miel only nods and gets to work, pulling ingredients from his cabinets as he needs them. An hour or so later he finishes up, bottling up two elixirs and dumping some sort of magical powder into a paper envelope. He labels them carefully and writes brief instructions on a torn-out sheet of notebook paper, handing all three to her before starting to clean up.

 

"Take one dose of each potion now; they'll help with the physical problems. Wait at least twelve hours before taking the powder -- your body needs to heal before your magic can restore properly, and it could have a bad reaction with the elixirs." He brings his cauldron over to the sink, setting it in the basin and turning on the water to fill it so it can soak. "I'm going to have you stay overnight so I can monitor and make sure there aren't any ill side effects."

 

She opens her mouth to protest, though shuts up quickly when he shoots her a look sharp enough to pierce armor.

 

"You can use my bed," he continues, shutting the water off, "I'm probably going to be awake all night anyway. You're free to leave as soon as you wake up."

 

The girl only nods, quietly getting up and moving to sit on the bed rather than the hard chair. She's silent for several minutes, twisting her hands nervously in thought.

 

"Alysia," she says finally, "my name is Alysia."  An unspoken Thank you underlines her words.

 

The mage nods, going back over to his desk to continue his studies. "Miel," he responds. You're welcome.


	3. distrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah you know the drill. miel is mine, elara and alicio belong to my friend

Alicio squinted up at the sky through the canopy of trees and uttered a curse, cracking his knuckles in an attempt to mask his anxiety. Elara sat against a nearby tree, having claimed that she needed to stop and catch her breath before nearly collapsing, only avoiding hitting the ground through the joint support of both Alicio and Miel. The latter now stood over her, frowning as he prodded at her bleeding side with the end of his stave.

 

_"'I'm fine, Miel. We have to keep going, Miel,'"_ he mocked, scoffing. "Horseshit. If you'd told me you were wounded earlier, we wouldn't be stuck in the forest in the middle of the night, probably surrounded by monsters. Not to mention the countless bounty hunters out and about, many of whom would be paid quite handsomely to deliver our heads to  _His Highness."_ He finished his sentence with one final poke, smirking a little at the hiss and glare it earned him.

 

Alicio stopped his pacing and shot a glare of his own at the surly mage, snapping out, "You'll just make it worse if you keep fucking  _poking at it-"_

Miel only rolled their eyes and pointed the staff at him, "Shut up and let me work, dragon. I know what I'm doing."

 

He made to kneel next to Elara then, digging through his satchel when he felt a clawed hand grab the back of his collar and hoist him back up. He immediately lashed out, elbowing his attacker and whipping around when they released him. His eyes narrowed.

 

"Any particular reason you decided to man-handle me, dragon?" he spit out.

 

"I don't trust you," came the equally sharp response. Alicio loomed over Miel, claws out and pupils slit as he stared them down.

 

"What, afraid the evil little shadow mage will put a hex on your dear princess?" he ridiculed, letting out a small snort. "I'll have you know that I'm the reason she even survived the initial attack, boy. If Elara hadn't come to me, I'm sure she would've either been captured or dead in a ditch."

 

Alicio's nostrils flared and he took a step closer, smoke leaking out of the corners of his mouth as he bared his teeth. Miel only crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow, seemingly unperturbed by the larger man's attempt at intimidation. He leaned in a little then, left eye sparking dangerously while he pointed to his right.

 

"See this scar, lizard boy?" he hissed, voice low and dripping with venom. " _I'm not afraid of you."_

Alicio opened his mouth to reply when Elara's voice cut through the air, sharp with authority despite her wounded status, " _Enough,_ both of you!"

 

Alicio huffed and stepped back, grumbling under his breath, while Miel scrunched up his nose in distaste and moved back over to the princess. His hands worked quick, deftly moving her clothes out of the way and applying various salves and herbs to the wound. Giving it a swift wrapping of bandages and a final poke with his finger, he smirked at his own handiwork and stood up.

 

"Alright, that should hold you over until we meet back up with Aderyn and the others," he stated, holding out a hand to help her up and tossing her a small vulnerary bottle. "Drink this to regain your energy and let's go. It doesn't do any good to stay in one place too long. Who knows what could catch up with us."

 

He checks the compass before heading off again, not even checking to make sure the others were following. Elara was soon behind, with Alicio bringing up the rear. He watched Elara closely, and after about an hour of travel he finally relaxed, moving up to the front and tapping Miel's shoulder. They sent him a sharp look out of the corner of their eye.

 

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your acquaintance, dragon?" he drawled, eyes on his compass once more. Alicio growled low and let out a small huff, glancing behind them at Elara.

 

"Thank you. For helping her," he mumbled. "And.. I'm sorry for doubting you."

 

Miel snorted and glanced over again. "Be sure not to make the same mistake a second time, Alicio," he replied, earning an eye roll.

 

"I'll make note of that."


End file.
